1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamp shafts of lamps, and more particularly to a lamp shaft of a Do-It-Yourself (DIY) lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the conventional wire connection casing and the inserting shaft structure, such as those utilized for wall lamps, table lamps, or floor lamps, make use of screws and nuts in assembling work. However, such assembling method by using screws and nuts may damage finished goods very easily in the assembly process, and also requires tools such as wrenches, screwdrivers, etc. for assembly. In addition, the friction during assembling work may cause the electric wire to exposed out and give rise to an electric shock. This is a trouble in the assembly process, and thus it become not suitable for DIY assembly. Therefore, manufacturers should connect the wire connection casing with the inserting shaft in advance before selling the lamp, but this will increase the volume of materials for transportation, and will increase cost
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lamp shaft structure for a DIY lamp applicable for chandelier, wall lamp, or floor lamp, composed of a fixing base that is coupled and secured to a through hole on the lateral side of a wire connecting casing; and an inserting shaft that is inserted into the through hole of the fixing base. Two symmetrical rotary grooves are disposed in opposite directions on an end of the fixing base. A slanted rotary elastic plate is latched to the groove, and two guiding grooves in the shape of a strip are disposed on the periphery of the through hole at the latched end of the fixing base in order to guide the front end of the inserting shaft to slide along the guiding groove of the fixing base, and to protrude out of the elastic plate. Each side of the protruded portion has an embedding member. By rotating the inserting shaft, it drives the embedding member and the slanted elastic plate to press closer and tighter with each other and forces the embedding base to be securely fixed to the fixing base.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lamp shaft structure for a DIY lamp (III) that uses the inserting shaft to rotate the embedding base in opposite direction in order to separate it from the pressing of the elastic plate, and then the inserting shaft can be taken out from the wire connection casing. It detaches the wire connection casing and the inserting shaft so that they can be put separately and thus reduces the volume of materials for transportation and storage. Further, the fixing base for the insertion of the inserting shaft has been assembled in the wire connection casing in advance, therefore when the user bought such lamp, he/she just needs to insert the inserting shaft into fixing base and rotates it until it is securely coupled to the fixing base. It also works together with a restricted ring for the positioning, and does not need to have any other tools for screwing, and it thus attains the effect of facilitating the DIY assembly.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.